Fairies
Lucidus Fairies This humanoid-like species derived from the forests of Arctus, living peacefully as a monarchy. However, that changed when a group of fairies were corrupted by the Fairy Nymph of Darkness, Nubil, and began to kill those whom were against his ways. So, they were guided by their Nymph, Lucia, to leave. So, many of the fairies migrated to Tempus, becoming the Nubilus fairies they’re known as today. The typical height of fairies is they are around 3 feet tall as children, 4-5 feet as teens, and some can even reach 6 feet as adults. The average height for a fairy is 4-5 feet, whether it be male or female. Lucidus fairies have the nature to be very expressive with their hairstyles. Traditionally, they like to put flowers and ribbons in their hair. Also, genetically, their hair colors are typically light colors, ranging from normal human hair colors such as brown and blonde to more exotic colors such as light purples and blues. Lucidus fairies have slightly larger eyes than humans to enhance their sight, especially when flying. Just like their hair, they have various amounts of eye colors, such as blue, purple, and even silver. Their eye color is lighter as well and sometimes, they can have two different eye colors. This is the most obvious feature that can easily contrast fairies from humans. The wings come out of their upper back, close to the shoulders blades and are transparent. Their wings usually start to appear at a young age and grow as they grow. They come in many sizes, shapes, and colors. The different shapes and sizes of their wings can play a factor in how fast they fly, but they do not get any wider than the arm length of the fairy, as that would be obnoxious. Both males and females implement materials such as cloth and leather in their clothing. However, they traditionally add objects from nature into their outfits such as leafs, flowers, vines, etc. Females wear dresses and skirted outfits of different variations. Males typically wear pants that do not go further than the bottom of their knees. They are either shirtless or wear a simple tunic made of fabric. Both male and female fairies are typically barefooted, as walking isn’t their preference when they can hover around. Sometimes more upper-class fairies will wear jewelry around their legs and ankles such as rings. Their skin color is the same as humans, ranging from light tones to darker tones. The tips of their ears are pointed, almost like elf ears. This is useful for flying, since it helps with aerodynamics. Just like humans, the females have reproductive organs and so do males. A baby is made the same way as humans however, the mother carries the baby for 10-12 months. Lucidus Fairies believe in polytheism. They believe there are different gods/goddesses, however, their word for gods are “Nymphs”, for elements such as earth, wind, water, and fire along with Nymphs for the sun and moon. By praying to these Nymphs, they believe they are protected by them and are given their blessing. Their native country was originally called Silvania, but was later renamed by the Nubilus fairies as Nubilance. So, when the Lucidus fairies migrated to Tempus, they called their new land Novus Silvania. Their native language is called Silvie which is commonly spoken among them in their home country. Bless Word: Ancora. Curse Word: Diffido or Diff. Nubilus Fairies Nubilus fairies are the counterpart to Lucidus fairies. They became what they are by the dark Nypmph, Nubil. They claimed Silvania as their own and renamed it to Nubilance. They have similar heights to Lucidus fairies, but the males are typically taller, the average for males being 5-6 feet and for females, 4-5 feet. Their hair is entirely opposite to Lucidus fairies. Typically they have black hair with dark colored streaks going through the strands or just dark colored hair such as red, purple, or green. Also opposite to Lucidus fairies, their eyes tend to be much dark colored and their pupils can either be red or black. Their wings have a similar concept to Lucidus fairies, but the color and shape is different. The colors are much darker and menacing than that of a Lucidus fairy and they have a much more sinister design. Nubilus fairies wear much darker, gothic-like clothing and like to show off their skin more than Lucidus fairies to show respect to their Nymph. Usually they will just make an outfit and cut holes into it or just design the outfit to show off their skin. Their skin tone is very pale, as they spend most of their time lurking a dark forest. There may be variations of the pale skin tone, but there is an obvious difference when compared to a Lucidus Fairies’ tone. Their ears are similar to Lucidus fairies, but instead of their ears being pointed straight back, they tend to almost curl. Nubilus fairies believe in monotheism. They strictly believe there is one Nymph, their only Nymph, that being Nubil. As explained, their country was originally Silvania, but was renamed to Nubilance and claimed strictly by Nubilus fairies. They do speak in Silvie as well, but it is a bit different and more of a ‘slang’ version of the language. Bless Word: Nubil. Curse Word: Lucia. Category:Species